micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
MicroNations Fandom:Chat/Logs/02 September 2014
01:39:35 -!- TDCEdland has joined Special:Chat 01:40:00 -!- TDCEdland has left Special:Chat 02:29:01 -!- PrinceCreeper has joined Special:Chat 02:31:10 -!- PrinceCreeper has left Special:Chat 10:26:18 -!- TheMaster001 has joined Special:Chat 10:30:07 -!- TheMaster001 has left Special:Chat 17:16:53 -!- RepublicOfKeigGov has joined Special:Chat 17:17:00 o/ 17:23:08 -!- RepublicOfKeigGov has left Special:Chat 17:23:09 -!- RepublicOfKeigGov has joined Special:Chat 17:26:35 -!- Rooster118 has joined Special:Chat 17:26:50 o/ 17:27:23 I was board so I tried designing a football unifourm for catland(fail) And I checked Microwiki :P 17:28:04 ok 17:28:34 I made my microlympics poster for Keig, and just finished sticking them up around Keig :) 17:29:08 Catland got its first allie :D 17:29:16 Besides the doland keig commenwealth 17:29:23 And I made a cruddy Catland wikia 17:29:32 cool 17:29:38 Who is your new ally? 17:30:12 Dipam. 17:30:23 The confederacy of Dipam 17:30:25 Ah, are they new here? 17:31:37 Yup. 17:31:38 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Founded_in_2014 Adds to the count :0 17:31:41 :) 17:32:04 Mhm. XD 17:32:28 Keig is recognized by over 20+ micronations, but only 2 are official :) 17:32:53 Does Catland recognize any nation? 17:33:52 Catland regonizes all nations and micronations. 17:34:12 even North Korea? 17:34:14 Includeing somialand, And all the countries with limited regonizen. 17:34:16 And IS? 17:34:37 How do you send a letter of recognition to ever micronation and nation ever.. 17:34:47 Yes we regonize North korea 17:34:50 Yes we did. 17:35:01 Most of them thought it was funny :P 17:35:55 It's not funny, it's a very bad political idea. 17:36:00 I know. 17:36:15 If you know then why do it? 17:36:32 Right at this moment im sending a regonizen email to the south georgi islands, A UK oversea territory. 17:37:05 What should I say. 17:37:09 I sent one to Somaliland, Faroe Islands, Bromenia, Smithville & Greenland. 17:37:34 :3 17:37:39 I sent one to.... 17:37:51 Well like 2 micronations XD 17:37:56 :p 17:38:09 The Independence War is over :D 17:38:14 Catland tried invadeing a town once XD 17:38:24 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Keig#The_Independence_WorldWar 17:38:26 Green island, A tiny town in new York XD 17:38:58 We tried to Invade PR Kajan but well, the locals didn't like it to much xD 17:38:59 Wait I thought you and norden combined to make keig! 17:39:09 We did 17:39:29 Catland does labor for green island, And we decieded to invade it XD 17:39:40 We were building a house for the mayors daughter XD 17:39:50 So why did norden betray you? 17:39:56 The Independence war wasn't just Nordén and Austrar 17:40:05 Civil war :o 17:40:12 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Keig#The_Independence_WorldWar read that 17:41:09 So wait, Does that mean the doland-keig commonwealth is involobed 17:41:23 ? 17:41:33 spelled that wrong. ^ 17:41:41 Does that mean Catland is in the war? 17:41:46 Since were in your commonwealth? 17:42:02 The war has ended 17:42:15 Thats what the discussion was about xSD 17:42:18 XD 17:42:21 It says ongoing... XD 17:43:27 Yeah, talk about inactivity. 17:43:30 xD 17:43:46 -!- KingLloyd has joined Special:Chat 17:43:57 I'm pretty sure I never sent a email of regonize to any country .-. 17:44:06 http://kingdomofcatland.weebly.com/ Not to be mean but this is very unproffesional 17:44:13 I'm not going to send it to south georgio. 17:44:18 K 17:44:21 I know^ 17:44:42 I made it in like 10 minutes, The spelling is wrong,Bad grammer.And looks more like a joke. 17:44:49 I just never bothered to fix it. 17:44:55 http://austrarislandsagovernment.weebly.com/ My old official website :) 17:45:29 What happened to austral islands own wikia? 17:45:47 Idk 17:45:57 It was so poor, and made back in January. 17:46:35 I made a poor catland wikia to, 4 pages XD 17:47:08 I have two wikis to look after already, Microball Comics wiki & Micronational Football wiki. 17:48:36 Wells it hard to do stuff since Catlands economy crashed :P 17:49:43 :/ 17:49:57 Can I make Catland a better flag? 17:50:49 No. 17:51:05 Catlands flag is perfect the way it is, 17:51:11 http://heardisland.antarctica.gov.au/contact-us 17:51:14 . 17:51:27 ^sending a regonize email to them" 17:51:36 Can I at least make a design? 17:51:59 What colors shall I use? 17:53:40 :/ 17:53:42 Blue 17:54:07 And red. 17:54:19 Any stars/symbols? 17:54:51 a star 17:55:20 Okat 17:55:48 Catland officaly Regonizes the territory of Heard and Mcdonald islands as a intpdedent country. 17:55:53 Done 17:55:57 I sent the email. :) 17:56:02 Cool what does it look like? 17:56:06 Why recognize them if they don't want recognition... 17:56:45 Perfect point... 17:56:57 Well they have a population of like 2 17:56:59 http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140902175631/micronations/images/9/99/CatlandFlagDesign.png 17:57:05 Voíla! 17:57:40 Pretty good... 17:58:23 If you want a new design im happy to do another, do you think it's good enough to be your official flag? 17:59:06 I prefer my flag. 17:59:13 But I could use that flag for something else. 17:59:18 Why? 17:59:37 Yours is very MS Paint 17:59:46 MS pain? 17:59:51 paint*? 17:59:56 Microsoft Paint 18:00:16 http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140811164105/micronations/images/6/66/CatlandFlag.png it's quite pixely :/ 18:01:15 I see. 18:01:27 But I still like my flag, I made it befor Catland. 18:01:48 Im making a revamp of your flag, like the same but a little neater :) 18:02:00 Ok then :) 18:02:21 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/File:CatlandFlagDesign2.png 18:02:36 I think the heart is a bit big, but It's decent :3 18:03:06 The heart is HUGE XD 18:03:26 Gotta have a lot of love for cats ;) 18:03:53 XD 18:04:22 Do you know a website were I can get custom coins and custom flags? 18:04:32 Nope 18:04:40 Im gonna make a final design 18:04:50 To represent everything Catland 18:08:18 Actually im gonna make a Commonwealth flag 18:08:39 Yes, You can make a COMMENWEALTH flag. 18:08:53 But it won't be Catlands official flag :/ 18:10:12 -!- Vincent Mackay has joined Special:Chat 18:10:18 -!- Rooster118 has left Special:Chat 18:10:28 -!- Rooster118 has joined Special:Chat 18:10:29 Hi everybody! 18:10:35 o/ 18:10:39 - 18:10:44 :) 18:10:52 don't do than please Rooster. 18:10:52 -!- Rooster118 has joined Special:Chat 18:11:03 Do what? 18:11:07 Spam 18:11:12 I was just afk... 18:11:19 Oh my cat with on my computer! 18:11:21 :/ 18:11:27 *went 18:11:38 Welcome to Microwiki, Vincent! 18:11:47 Since my computer does not have a fan it gets hot so my cat,Rita, lies on it. 18:12:02 Oh Keig, Vin leads the micronation that is Catlands new allie! 18:12:20 Dipam? 18:12:46 Yup ^ 18:13:09 Im unveiling the Keigen-Dolandic Commonwealth flag 18:13:20 *drum roll* 18:13:28 Dipam is a Pali word, it means Island, refuge 18:13:41 Vin, Is dipam on a real island? 18:13:48 I choose it cause that's the idea of my Micronation 18:13:49 Or a unnamed island 18:14:21 well It's based on the Little Adaman Island, but it's currently on a fictional one, why? 18:14:37 Becouse it can't be fictional. 18:14:38 If you didn't know, the micronation I associate with is http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Keig :) 18:14:50 Fantisy is not aloud on microwiki :/ 18:15:08 The only thing they will complain about is the fiction island thing. 18:15:50 ook, I will change that detail right away! 18:15:54 thanks for the heads up 18:15:58 Yes, if you want to make a fictional micronation, head on over to fantasy micronations wiki 18:16:31 Its fine, I'm looking for a unnamed island for you to name! 18:18:17 Vincent, are you from Alternative History Wiki? 18:18:42 Oh and its not the first time my Cat laid on my computer and spamed XD 18:19:04 thanks! I change my page to locate it in little adaman (my original idea was there, but if you found any interesting island on the Indian Ocean or Pacific Ocean, I'm all ears) 18:19:17 yes Rep I am, why? 18:19:28 https://www.google.com/maps/@16.7045419,145.7903991,21z 18:19:32 I did a bunch of stuff there 18:19:43 ^Unamed tiny island located in a USA oversea territory^ 18:19:48 :) 18:20:21 Its in the pacfici 18:20:24 -!- LurkSAR has joined Special:Chat 18:20:25 *Pacific 18:20:33 o/ 18:20:35 Ah, I wondered why you were so good at writing artices. 18:20:38 *articles. 18:20:40 o/ 18:20:51 Greetings. 18:20:52 XD 18:21:00 Hey lurk,Who founded microwiki? 18:21:08 User:Monsterfurby 18:21:15 -!- Soika has joined Special:Chat 18:21:19 o/ 18:21:23 2005-ish 18:21:27 Good evening. 18:21:30 oh stop it Rep :P lol I just put some emphasis 18:21:40 27th May 18:21:47 2005 18:22:05 Hey vin did you look at the island I gave you? 18:22:07 Rosster you Isalnd is awesome! plus in unhabitated so I'll use it :) thanks man! 18:22:18 Oh no problem, That's what allies do XD 18:22:19 how do you find it? 18:22:33 What island is it? 18:22:38 May I ask. 18:22:41 Soika, I put some small poster up across Keig to advertise the microlympics :D http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/File:IMG_1849-1-.JPG 18:22:51 I just played with google maps for awile XD 18:23:17 I like it, awesome. 18:23:20 I looked at google map for about 7-10 minutes. 18:23:32 Which island is it rooster? 18:23:55 https://www.google.com/maps/@16.7045419,145.7903991,21z 18:24:07 And I enjoy looks at maps, So don't feel bad for me XD 18:24:13 cool! 18:24:32 Ahh, half of the Mariana islands are uninhabited. 18:24:49 If you're looking to expand i'd suggest the Maug islands in the far north. 18:24:50 That is true soika XD 18:25:05 He is looking for a unnamed tiny island 18:25:09 Start small go big! 18:25:15 -!- RepublicOfKeigGov has left Special:Chat 18:25:31 I have a friend who is starting a Japanese micronation, which should be interesting to hear about. 18:26:13 There's also a lot of un named islands around Panama. 18:26:34 He wants one in the pacific I belive. 18:26:53 I like japans cat island. 18:28:17 Maug islands? 18:28:33 Yes they're in very north of Mariana. 18:28:33 well Pacific or Indian suists me just fine :p lol 18:28:53 https://www.google.com/maps/@20.0236219,145.220713,15z 18:29:06 Maug islands is 6 unhappited islands. 18:32:05 yeah I could definetly expand there, but I'll start with Sarigan first 18:32:52 4.966 km ² :) 18:33:18 Hmm, my nation is totally 16km2, so that's a nice starting point. 18:33:32 xD 18:33:42 Sarigan is a nice island. 18:34:13 Oh great a big storm hit and the streets our flooding :/ 18:34:22 Thank god Catland is on a hill :) 18:34:32 Where are you roughly? (if you don't mind me asking) 18:34:48 Albany country 18:34:51 *country 18:34:55 *county 18:35:24 Ah, America. I see. 18:36:06 JAJAJAJA well we are gonna have some togh times there 18:36:17 What about you? 18:36:32 Laos?Vietmon?Cuba?China? 18:36:43 Haha not quite, Bulgaria. 18:37:02 Although I do university in the UK so during school times i'm in England. 18:37:31 Catland attempted to invade a tiny villange once :) 18:38:47 Oh right, interesting. 18:38:50 And I just guest communist countrys since you said you liked communism XD 18:39:29 And catland island is in Alaska, But you can't allways be in the freezing Alaskan cold. 18:40:34 Yeah, my nation is Communist. And I see, that must be quite troublesome. 18:42:22 Aye, I'm against communism, My grandpa got tortured and starved in east Germany. 18:42:45 That's Why Catland does not regonize the Micronation of East Germany. 18:42:50 And Never will. 18:43:51 Ah, East Germany, not the greatest example of Communism. The problem is in those times these horrible leaders created a bad idea of Communism where it turned into a dictatorship. Our nation is against that kind of communism completely because I don't believe it's sticking to real communist ideas. It's a shame. 18:45:47 I kinda like The peoples choice and the workers.But after my Grandpa escaped East Germany he taught his family to hate any kind of communism. 18:47:13 If I can opinate, I believe a combo of Socialism (central coordinated economy), with Libertarian views (freedom of speech) and non-attachment to this world (Buddhism) is the best way to carry a communist country to success 18:47:18 No i get that completely. My parents grew up in Communist Bulgaria and sorta hated it, and so I vowed to make a true communist state to prove it could work. Anyways, i'm going AFK a sec. 18:47:46 Soika that's kinda nice. 18:48:03 Proveing communist does not stink complety. 18:48:48 Oh my gosh, I have 99 edits!1 more and I get 100! XD 18:50:17 100th edit! :D 18:59:57 Congrats 19:02:09 Back, I just finished Putting up posters around Catland and making the Catland article better. 19:03:10 -!- Soika has left Special:Chat 19:03:11 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Buddhist_Micronations 19:03:24 ^Its only 3 nations XD^ 19:03:33 Yours,Mine,And vincents. 19:07:34 jajajaja it's something 19:17:10 So vin how is your micronation doing? 19:24:46 oh great actually, I still got a bunch of ideas to improve it 19:24:49 yours? :) 19:33:24 I have to go buddy, talk later, take care! :D 19:33:30 (thanks again for the Island :) ) 2014 09 02